Carter Meets Percy
by swaggcatt
Summary: Carter Kane meets Percy Jackson when Uncle Amos kidnaps Paul Blofis. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(Third Person)

Atop of the Great Pyramid of Giza stood Carter and Sadie Kane.

"Hey, Carter, can you see Uncle Amos anywhere?" Sadie asked.

"Nope. He must be inside. We have to get to Manhattan soon, so we better find him." Carter said.

Both of them slid down the side of the pyramid. Stairs just weren't their thing.

Uncle Amos was at the bottom buying a burrito from a sales man

"_No se deslizan por los ni__nos piramide sagrada!" _The sales man yelled in spanish.

Since when do people in eygpt speak spanish? Thought Carter.

"Hey, children. Let's get inside so we can get to Manhattan." Amos literally shoved them from the food stand and into the pyramid.

They teleported to Manhattan and made they're way to Goode High School.

Amos had found an professeur who also admired Eygptain mythology and wanted to ask him what he knew about Ra and his power.

Amos, Sadie and Carter walked calmly through the school. An grown man with a sharp blade and two children with staffs and large carry-on bags filled with more weapons.

Teenagers just stared as they walked by. A siren went off from the PA and they ran towards room 3B.

In his desk chair sat , a 30 something year old man reading a book on "The Histroy of The Throne of Osiris". Yep. This was their guy. They hoped they hadn't wasted their time on him.

"Excuse me. ?" Sadie approached with precaution.

put down his book and looked up at them. His eyes widened.

"Are eygptain magicains?" questioned.

"Maybe. Are you a eygptain myth expert, ?" Sadie smirked.

"Yes, who wants to know? Are you going to kill me?" His eyes darting from Amos to his blade.

"Oh, this? No this is for-" Amos didn't have time to finish. Sercurity shot through the door.

"Oh fiddle sticks." Sadie sighed.

"Fiddle sticks?" Carter questioned.

"Yes. Fiddle sticks. Now shut-up and listen to me." Sadie started backing up till she hit a chalk board. Carter followed.

"On the count of three we're going to run, okay. One, two...THREE!" Sadie screamed and smashed the glass on the window and dove through. No cuts or bruises. Nothing. Carter followed her. Amos just stared in disbelief. Amos ran,grabbed and jumped through also.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter's POV

We stole many things on our way to Camp Half Blood.

A truck, money, tires, and even a professeur.

"Mmm hmm mmuffughh" mumbled with his mouth covered in duct tape.

Uncle Amos smiled and looked over his shoulder.

"Everything alright Paul?" He asked jokingly.

Paul glared at him and attempted to stick the finger.

Uncle Amos chuckled in a almost horrific way.

The truck came to a sudden halt.

We had arrived at Camp Half Blood.

I had heard rumours about this place but never seen it. I've been around the world but never even been to New York! God, I missed alot! Anyway...back to umm whatever I was talking about...

I got out and shut my door.

A hill with a glorified pine tree sat before the camp.

"Oh my Ra! That hill is huge!"

"Get over it and start walking!" Sadie yelled at me.

"Wow! Calm your qualms!" I yelled right back.

Uncle Amos was already half way up the hill holding the professeur.

I ran as Sadie followed. Casting spells of fire and wind to slow me down.

She laughed behind me while I kept on falling from a gust of wind or a ring of fire that engulfed me.

We reached the top. Eventually.

The camp was huge.

It looked like a town itself.

With houses, arenas and even a lake!

Wow I wish I lived here! To bad it's for Greeks.

Just as we were about to walk into the camp, a tall blonde girl and a built boy with jet black hair jumped out of the pine tree.

In no time the girl had a dagger to my neck. The boy stood starring at the professeur, who was still, tied up.

"Paul?" The boy said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes. This is . I'm looking for Chiron. Tell me where he is or I swear you'll regret it, boy." Amos threatened.

Carter stood, silent, over-looking the boy and girl. "May I ask what your names are?" Carter said. "I'm Percy and this is Annabeth. What do you want with Chiron?" Percy retorted. If they were trying to kidnap Chiron like they did with Paul, they were up for the fight of their life.

Annabeth stepped forward and put a hand on Paul's shoulder then whispered "We're going to get you out of this. They obviously want some sort of information. Stop struggling, the tape will only wrip the skin off your lips." Paul went limp and Percy rushed to Annabeth. "Is he dead?" He asked. "No seaweed brain. I told him to stop struggling."

Annabeth and Percy walked the three and carried Paul, to Chiron. Percy knocked on his office door and it swung open. Chiron was in wheelchair form but, quickly changed into a centaur. Carter's mouth hung wide. Amos smiled and Sadie, Sadie had not response. Just a quzzical look and a accepting nod.

"My, my. What have you done to ?" Chiron said calmly.

"We need information. Right now. Or gets it. I know your an expert on all gods and goddesses. Wether its greek or roman or eygptian. I need help figuring out the eygptian god Ra's weakness. You will help us. Or I will terminate you." Amos said firmly.

"Chiron! He's got my step-dad! Ki-" Percy tried to say but Chiron cut him off.

"Fine. Please sit."


	4. Chapter 4

After Chiron had expained to the trio about Ra, Percy had pulled Carter aside.

"Kid, what's up with your dad? And what the hell are you? Some kind of magical ninja?" Percy was desperate for answers. If anything happened to Paul, his mom would be devastated.

"He just needs some questions answered and he heard about you. I've heard about you. Your that greek kid, who saved the world. I don't even live in America, but when you arn't exactly "normal", news travels pretty fast." Carter shrugged. He didn't have any other answer.

"And, again, I ask, what the hell are you?"

"You probably won't believe it but, I'm a magicain. An Eygptian magician."

Percy stood, staring, unable to say a word. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Percy said "Oh,...uh..okay." He smiled and asked Carter to get his sister.

**...~15 minutes later~...**

Percy was taking Carter and his sister he learned was named Sadie to see Annabeth. Percy was sure Annabeth knew something about Eygptian's. She knew everything. The Brightest crayon in the box. When they reached Annabeth's cabin, all hell broke loose between Carter and Sadie. They screamed and screamed at each other. "I'm going back to Amos. This is crazy. Carter come on!" Carter would give her a deathly glare, not nearly as bad as Thals but pretty damn close. After Percy knocked, Annabeth opened the door and immediately stepped inbetween Carter and Sadie. "Who are you guys?" She said with a quizzical look on her face. Percy walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's why we're here. I need to know something." Annabeth shrugged his hand off and turned to face him. "You actually want to learn something seaweedbrain?" He gave her glare and led everyone to his cabin.

Annabeth was amazed. Carter and Sadie. THEE Carter and Sadie Kane. If anyone kept track of Eygptian mythology, they were the royals. Well they weren't "royal" but they were consider the most important magicians in the world. Annabeth was a big fan.


End file.
